Still Alive
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: Hiruzen Sarutobi menatap bayi kecil itu dengan tatapan iba. Hingga ia dikejutkan oleh perkataan bawahannya.../"Yondaime Hokage masih hidup!"/ 3rd chapter edited!
1. Chapter 1

~Still Alive~

a Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Family/Drama

Warning : Typo, abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

a Story by Newbie Kepo

* * *

"Kyuubi telah hilang!"

"Dia telah ter-segel!"

"Minato..." ucap Hiruzen setengah berbisik. Sekarang rubah berekor sembilan telah leny-TIDAK. Lebih tepatnya ter-segel di tubuh seseorang. Tubuh seorang bayi mungil yang baru dilahirkan. Terdengar miris bukan? Tapi itulah yang telah terjadi. Sang Yondaime Hokage telah rela mengorbankan selurah nyawanya untuk melindungi desa dengan cara menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh kecil anaknya sendiri yang baru dilahirkan. Demikian juga yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato ini juga kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi bukan karena alasan segel atau apapun, tapi melainkan karena _Bijuu_ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya telah dikeluarkan secara paksa. Walaupun ia masih dapat bertahan selama beberapa waktu.

Sungguh, Hiruzen Sarutobi tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hokege pilihannya itu. Tapi dia tau pasti bahwa Minato tidak akan melakukan sesuatu dengan gegabah, dengan kata lain dia pasti sudah memikirkan matang-matang segala sesuatunya. Dan dia percaya akan hal itu.

"Sandaime-sama! Kekkai-nya telah hilang!" ucap salah satu dari 2 jounin yang berada disana yang menyadarkan Hiruzen dari lamunan-nya.

"Ah! Ayo cepat!" perintahnya pada dua orang tadi sambil berlari ke arah dua orang lainnya yang telah merenggut nyawa serta seorang bayi kecil yang sedang menangis. Dengan cepat ia langsung mendekat ke arah bayi kecil yang sedang menangis tersebut seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Hingga tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara dari bawahannya...

"Yondaime Hokage masih hidup!"

* * *

A/N : Tolong review-nya untuk yang ingin cerita ini berlanjut ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

~Still Alive~

a Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Family/Drama

Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

a Story by Newbie Kepo

* * *

"_Sensei_ bangunlah... Ku mohon..." ucap Kakashi lirih. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya tengah ter-golek lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang ICU.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan sang Hokage belum sadar setelah mengalami koma selama seminggu dan sekarang ia tengah menghadapi masa-masa kritisnya. Dan dalam rentan waktu itu pula kabar tentang anaknya _—_Naruto yang merupakan _jinchuriki_ dari rubah berekor sembilan telah menyebar luas di antara penduduk desa Konoha. Entah bagaimana jadinya bisa seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti, sebuah larangan telah diluncurkan dari mulut Sandaime Hokage, bahwa _'Tidak mengungkit-ungkit dan menyebar luaskan hal tersebut, dan jika melanggar maka akan mendapat sebuah hukuman yang tidak ringan'_. Cukup mengerikan bukan?

Namun entah apa yang terjadi, diam-diam para penduduk masih terdengar membisik-bisikan sesuatu tentang itu. Mereka merasa marah. Mereka benci sosok itu. Sosok yang membuat sebagian besar dari mereka kehilangan orang-orang berharganya.

"Hah—" menghembuskan napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "—aku harap setelah pulang dari misi ini kau sudah sehat _sensei_. Ku mohon _sensei_, sadarlah... Masih ada Naruto untuk menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai!" _'Dan masih ada aku yang tidak mau kehilangan mu...'. _Dengan berakhirnya percakapan _monolog_ itu, sosok kapten anbu telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan beserta sosok Hokage yang berada di atas ranjang seorang diri.

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

Kakashi merasa sangat senang ketika kembali dari misinya. Harapannya telah dikabulkan. Sang guru sudah sadar walau masih belum bisa bergerak banyak dan belum bisa bicara.

Dari penjelasan kepala Rumah Sakit -dalam hal ini turun langsung menangani_-_ sang Yondaime Hokage memang tidak terdapat luka luar, tapi aliran _cakra-nya_ sangat kacau. Hal itu dikarenakan tubuh Hokage ke-empat yang sebelumnya tidak memiliki cukup cakra tiba-tiba menerima cakra yang sangat besar, dan hal itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan pada akhirnya seperti ini. Dan itu semua mengharuskan pihak Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan transfer cakra secara terus menerus selama 24 jam. Ditambah lagi beberapa organ dalam terluka akibat tekanan cakra dan harus diambil tindakan operasi. Sementara untuk bicara, mungkin tekanan psikologis.

Tapi saat Kakashi bertanya, _'Mengapa Yondaime Hokage masih bisa hidup?'_. Hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

"_Sensei_, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Na—"

"Aku ingin pergi ke makam Kushina. Jika kau tidak mau mene—!"

"Aku akan menemanimu _sensei_!" sanggah Kakashi cepat. Dia tidak mengerti, semenjak sudah bisa bergerak dan berbicara, gurunya itu tampak begitu pendiam dari biasanya dan juga menjadi lebih sensitif. Setiap dia berusaha mengajak Minato pergi ke tempat Naruto dirawat, sang Yondaime Hokage itu secara tidak langsung menolaknya —Kakashi tau itu sengaja. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Mereka berjalan perlahan namun pasti ke arah pemakaman warga Konoha. Keadaan desa sudah jauh lebih baik dari seminggu yang lalu menurut Minato—yang kala itu baru sadar dari masa kritisnya. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di jalanan itu, karena biasanya itu adalah tempat para penduduk melakukan transaksi jual beli yang sekarang masih belum bisa digunakan sepenuhnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka melemparkan senyuman kepada Minato, tapi menurut Minato itu adalah senyuman yang sangat canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan dia sendiri bahkan tidak membalas senyuman para penduduk —lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Hatinya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Kakashi! Tunggu disini sebentar." ucap Minato dengan nada datarnya kepada sosok kapten anbu saat berada di depan gerbang pemakaman.

"_Ha'i_"

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

"Hai Kushina apa kabar?" ucap Minato dengan nada kesedihan yang sangat terpancar jelas.

"..."

"Apakah surga itu indah Kushina?"

"..."

"Oh iya, aku membawakanmu bunga. Lili putih. Kau suka kan?" tanya Minato berpura-pura senang sambil meletakkan bunga itu didepan pusara istrinya.

"..."

Hingga akhirnya Hokage genius itu menitikan air matanya. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihan di depan sang istri —makam sang istri. "Aku memang tak bisa menahan airmata ku didepan mu. Aku sangat menyedihkan—" menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya. "—Aku bahkan menjadi bersikap seperti ini. Maafkan aku Kushina."

"..."

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab. Aku mungkin sudah gila!"

_"Naruto~" _Minato refleks menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara itu. _'I—itu suara Kushina'. _Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk punggungnya dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Sandaime-_sama_!"

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

"Minato! Apa kau sudah pergi ke tempat Naruto?"

"A_—_aku... Belum!"

"Kenapa Minato? Sekarang kau sudah bisa berjalan. Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya sang Hokage ketiga itu heran.

"A_—_aku... Entahlah Sandaime-_sama_, aku merasa... takut!" ujar Minato lirih.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : Minna-_san_, Assalamu'alaykum. Heheh, nyaris 3 bulan ya. _Hontou ni gomenasai_ #semogabener. Maaf banget ya up-datenya super lama, jadi otomatis up-date kilat tidak terlaksana. Soalnya waktu itu lagi giat-giatnya ulangan sama Try Out. Nge-publish ff ini juga kurang direncanain, tapi Alhamdulillah responya baik. Semoga berlanjut terus respon baiknya. Amin.

Jujur, rencananya abis UN mau nerusin fanfic ini sama yang satu lagi _—_but removed. Tapi malah jadi sebulan super sibuk. Dan Alhamdulillahnya lagi, saya LULUS. SMK... I'm coming... Tinggal repot ngurusin sekolah sama yang lainnya. Dan maaf enggak bisa ngebales reviewnya satu-satu, otak udah kusut gara-gara mikirin terusan fic ini, jadi jangan heran kalo agak ngak masuk akal. and... _Hontou no arigatou minna-san. _

_Wassalam._

_Don't forget to give me some reviews_


	3. Chapter 3

oOo Still Alive oOo

a Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Family/Drama

Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

a Story by Newbie Kepo

* * *

Minato's POV

Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Aku datang ke sini— makam Kushina, berbicara seolah-olah istriku tercinta berada di depanku. Menangis seolah-olah Kushina sedang berada di sisiku, yang nantinya akan memelukku dan menghiburku. Seharusnya begitu. Yang ku tau harusnya begitu, kalau Kushina masih hidup.

Aku selalu merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia saat mataku terbuka kembali. Kami-sama telah mempercayakan aku hidup sampai saat ini, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bersyukur. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tetapi sedari kecil aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang ku punya. Para perawat di panti asuhan membiasakannya dan aku juga terbiasa— bahkan sampai saat aku menjabat sebagai Hokage dan berumah tangga.

Bukankah aku pria yang sangat menyedihkan?

Dan hari yang membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan jatuh tepat pada hari ini. Suara angin— yang terdengar seperti suara istriku dan Sandaime-sama menyadarkanku. Anakku, Naruto. Aku bahkan menolak untuk melihatnya, dan saat ini aku merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Sandaime-sama benar, Naruto adalah anakku. Naruto adalah darah dagingku. Naruto adalah titipan Kama-sama kepadaku. Naruto adalah... Tanggung jawabku.

Sial

Aku memang bodoh! Kushina pasti sedang menangis dan memaki-maki diriku ini di surga. Atau dia sudah ambil posisi untuk menusukan rantai _cakra-_nya ke jantung-ku. Mungkin saja 'kan? Dia itu sangat agresif, bahkan saat aku sudah menjadi suaminya. Mengingat Kushina membuatku tersenyum. Ternyata dia tidak meninggalkanku, dia ada. Di hatiku.

Dan sekarang aku tau, hal terbaik yang akhirnya akan aku lakukan. Menemui Naruto. Anakku.

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

Kakashi's POV

Aku menunggu.

Masih menunggu.

Dan akan selalu menunggu.

Jika kau hanya melihat sekilas dan aku mengatakan _"aku sedang menunggu"_, kau pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang keluar dari kompleks pemakaman ini.

Itu memang benar. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Hal yang benar-benar aku tunggu saat ini adalah kembalinya Minato-sensei yang dulu. Yang dulu— yang selalu hangat kepada siapa pun, yang ramah. Dan yang aku paling tunggu-tunggu dari itu semua adalah senyuman-nya. Percaya atau tidak, senyuman Minato-sensei selalu bisa membuatku lebih baik. Lebih nyaman.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku mencintainya— tapi kalian jangan salah paham. Aku mencintainya sebagai keluarga, mungkin di posisi ayah. Hahaha— ayah ya? Sejujur-nya saja ya, Minato-sensei itu tidak pantas kujadikan sosok ayah— terlalu muda. Mungkin lebih cocok sebagai kakak. Bahkan saat pembagian kelompok dulu aku terkejut setengah mati— tapi aku berpura-pura tidak peduli, aku pikir Minato-sensei saat itu hanya bergurau. Tapi ternyata tidak. Padahal— kalau tidak salah saat itu umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun.

Ah— aku melantur terlalu jauh rupanya, aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sandaime-sama baru saja melewatiku. Aku bahkan tidak menyapanya. Dan aku rasakan setelahnya adalah sebuah tepukan sebuah tangan di kepalaku— mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku menoleh. Dan sosok itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang kuharapkan.

Kakashi's POV end

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

Butuh lebih dari satu tahun seorang Namikaze Minato lepas dari jerat Rumah Sakit. Dan butuh lebih dari satu tahun pula ia untuk dapat kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa— kewajibannya.

Mengabaikan kenyataan itu, keadaan desa sekarang ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Beberapa warga— biasa maupun _ninja_, memberikan laporan adanya _ninja_ dari desa lain di dekat perbatasan desa bagian. Bahkan seorang pencari jamur _matsutake _juga melaporkan adanya pergerakan di hutan sebelah timur Konoha.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Hokage-sama!"

"Masuk saja!"

Sosok pria berambut _ponytail_ masuk menghadap Minato sebagai seorang bawahan. Ditemani oleh dua pria lain yang merupakan rekannya— _you know who._

"InoShikaCho-san!" Minato berujar dengan nada riang, ketiga orang ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak sosok yang dia sukai di desanya.

"Minato! Berhenti memanggil kami seperti itu!" Shikaku mendesis tidak suka, ia bahkan hanya menyebut nama kecil sang Hokage.

"Memang nya kenapa? Aku suka!"

"Tapi kami tidak suka!" kali ini si gendut Chouja yang berbicara.

"Baiklah. Jadi, boleh aku minta laporannya?"

Tanpa menjawab, Shikaku Nara langsung menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang diketahui sebagai laporan misi tingkat S. Tidak salah bukan bahwa legenda InoShikaCho yang menerima misi dengan level tinggi? Segera saja Minato membuka dan membacanya dengan teliti, sampai seorang _anbu_ datang menghadap-nya.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama tidak ada kediaman anda!"

Minato mengerutkan kening-nya, "Maksudmu?"

"Naruto-sama menghilang!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_A/N_ : _Assalamualikum_... Maaf gak bisa lebih panjang dari kemarin. _UpDate_-nya juga super lama, maaf ya minna-san...  
Saya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan MOS saya, ditambah beberapa kendala lain. Saya tidak bisa setiap hari membuka internet hanya untuk hiburan saya, TDL juga naik 'kan?

Maaf jika _chapter_ kali ini kurang berkenan, ide saya mentok. Masih punya utang 4 ff lain di akun saya. Tapi _Insyallah_ akan saya perbaiki untuk ke depannya. Saran dan kritik diterima. _Wassalam_...


End file.
